


Worthy (season one: An avengers story)

by Theowl12123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, Other, Weight Gain, bloated, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123
Summary: What to Thor after he killed Thanos explained. in a fanfic. this will contain so morbid humor and some raucous words....Thor, Korg, and Miek take to laziness after Thanos is beheaded. Thor goes to be a fat gassy hog but unlike the movie Korg and some others want him to go all the way but is he worthy.Total episodes: 20All rights reserved to Marvel.Total seasons: two
Relationships: Korg of Krona/Miek, Peter Quill/Thor
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Episode one: "Coping Mechanism"

* * *

Thor looked at himself in the mirror. His body disgusted him. He felt like a monster. _Thanos didn't fight back. Still,_ _I_ _killed him_ he thought. He grabbed a beer and sat on a couch. Alone now.

He drank more beer growing hungry he ate a pizza he noticed his abs were hidden under a pudgy wall. "Am I getting fat"  
He says out loud. He grabbed at his stomach the flesh was soft and doughy.

He got up and farted, perplexed as he has been gassy but never really this bad. He burped patting his stomach. He heard a knock on the door. Korg and Miek were standing there. "Wanna play Fortnite?"

************************************

Thor was stuffed and so were Korg and Miek. "Oh, fuck" Thor said. He shot someone on Fortnite. He won another round again. He took off his headset and farted so the player who lost could hear.

Korg just laughed. Miek just well nevermind that now. Thor grabbed a tub of ice cream. He ate more and more and more. He was so hungry and yet he was so sad. Sad and depressed. He drank a 40 Oz to feel better, but it only made him hungrier.  
He ate till the fridge was empty and drank till he was drunk.

* * *

Episode Two: "Chug, Chug, Chug!"

* * *

Thor drank his second keg it had been two weeks since he let go, and he loved it. He belched his belly which was a huge jiggling mass. "Korg...urrrrrp...do we have more beer....urrrrrp....and ooo I am craving cake...I love being a fat-ass". Korg was fat himself but was asleep. So was Miek, it was Just Thor he farted sniffing it like a crackhead before eating a spoiled cake. His belly made a slight gurgle noise. He was still hungry. He grabbed seven kegs and started to chug, chug, Chug. His belly grew and grew. He still drank all of them drunk out of his mind. Let the fun begin he thought... 

Starlord remembered how Thor was after the second battle with Thanos. _He was soooo...hot...wait, what you are losing it, Quill_ , he thought. He did have feelings for Gamora but he also had some for Thor...

* * *

Episode Three and Four coming soon.....


	2. Episode Three: "Starlord" / Episode Four: "Sounds of Thunder...or well just farts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Three: starlord visits thor and finds he is different and more of a hunk.
> 
> Episode Four: Things get interesting as thor and Starlord grow close.

EPISODE THREE: "STARLORD"

* * *

Thor was still chugging down kegs; when a knock came on the door. He staggered to the door, He was the only one there; because Miek and Korg were in town at the moment. He couldn't pry the knob he was so incoherent. He eventually succeeded in opening the door. "Starlord," Thor said to the man before him, he could tell he had been there for some time, but why there? 

Peter looked around the living room. Empty bottles, open pizza boxes, and tons of other trash and filth were everywhere. He winced at the smell of rotten meat and dead animal. Thor let out a fart which made Peter jumped out of his thoughts. "Thor are you ok, I mean you look different, and seem so different from the god of thunder, I met before?" Quill questioned.

Thor starts to tear up at the notice of his physical appearance being bulky and flabby. Peter hated seeing Thor so sensitive, He came over and by reflex, He rubbed Thor's belly. He noticed Thor placed a hand on his and smiled as he watched the god of thunder fall asleep...

* * *

EPISODE FOUR: "SOUNDS OF THUNDER...OR WELL JUST FARTS"

* * *

Peter kissed Thor's cheek as he slept. _He seems so hurt. so broken, so FAT._ Thor grunted in sleep and let out a nasty fart. Peter just giggled finding it easy to carry the god and hold him in his lap. "Aww someone's a big gassy boy" Peter whispered. Just then Korg and Miek returned with more food both tried to be quiet not to ruin this moment. Peter smiled at them and mouthed "It's okay he's sleeping". They just stood Peter shrugged and carried Thor to a sheetless bed.

Thor woke up scared as if re-living what he had done, that day. Peter held him close "Shhhh it's ok, it's ok big guy," he said feeding Thor some cookies. Thor nibbled them like a chipmunk. It was adorable to Peter Quill, he rubbed gently on Thor's belly. Thor burped his belly was so soft to Peter's touch it turned him on, But he fought his urges and settled with a gentle kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed, and Thor had grown close to Peter Quill. "Petie I am hungry," He said, and Peter would hold him, feed him, and rub his belly. Thor had grown lazy because of this, Korg said " You are spoiling him". But Peter never listened. He just loved Thor too much to think he was spoiling his baby boy.

Thor had stopped drinking; which made Peter happy, and he hoped it made Thor happy too. Then he heard:

_**FRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPHHHHHHH...** _

_**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP.....** _

_**PEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...** _

_**FRRRRRRT...** _

_**POOT...** _

_**BURRRRP...** _

_**POOOT...** _

It was Thor and Peter was mad. He saw him with the beer kegs piled high and he gritted his teeth. He tried hard not to yell but did "THOR WHAT THE FUCK!!!" and those words sounded of thunder of a coming storm. A storm with a big furious whirlwind, of a boyfriend. A boyfriend with a protective and stern nature. Thor had unleashed a monster from deep inside Quill, but he just farted not really caring...

* * *

Episode five-six coming soon..


End file.
